


Stephi and a dragon

by miazilla



Category: Assigned Male (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miazilla/pseuds/miazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by @sophielabelle's webcomic Assigned Male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephi and a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Because the only being as awesome as Stephie is clearly a dragon! :3

  
Soft pastels on paper.


End file.
